


Everything

by Superstition_hockey



Series: Depth on the Bench [11]
Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey
Summary: For the anon tumblr prompt: luc does a q&a on twitter





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things  
> Thinking up fake twitter handles is hard. There are a few real ones in here (Steve Dangle, The Victory Press, danger cupcake, Tom Wilson) but all the rest of them are intended to be fake. If there happens to be one that is actually a real person's twitter handle, it's a coincidence and unintentional. 
> 
> Also I tried my best with formatting but it's truly not my forte. sorry if it's kind of bare bones.

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Horse sized duck. Team is always more dangerous than just one    

> **Steve Dangle Glynn** @Steve_Dangle
> 
> Oldie but goodie:  would you rather fight 100 duck sized horses or 1 horse-sized duck? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Woah guys autocorrect almost f-ed me over on that one. Luckily Daniel from PR came in with the save. Thanks Dan from PR!!

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Wearing it right now

  

> **Danger cupcake** @murdericing
> 
> What’s your fave watch??

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

    

> **Chad** @Chadsballz      
> 
> That watch is kinda gay

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Good hockey is good hockey bruh   

> **Dancing hats** @Rivsfan11
> 
> What got you into watching NWHL hockey?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

its like they don’t even really look??? I clearly have an 8 pck   

> **Noturpuckbunny** @kellyB
> 
> Do you ever feel objectified when people talk about your 6 pack all the time?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Daniel from PR has informed me it’s time to stop talking about my abs :(

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Giroux.  

> **No.1 Dad** @WaltS
> 
> Who’s the best golfer on the team? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

the weather. The beach. Crash. good avocados. the Hertls. No snow. guys on the team.   

> **HollyAnne** @urgirlh0lls
> 
> What do you miss most about San Jose?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

The fans - they give so much energy you can feel their love great city to play for. And my grandmaman only lives 20 min away :)   

> **Stephanie** @sdesnoyers
> 
> What’s your favorite part of Quebec City?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Tom Ford…..something    It’s in a black bottle?   

> **Haydn** @hplusT
> 
> What cologne do you wear?   

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Oliver Jackson.    

> **Hockeydude** @brettDDDDD
> 
> Who was better: Mario Lemieux or Wayne Gretzky?  

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Holly but don’t tell him i said so   

> **Marc** @12mc
> 
> Who’s the funniest guy on the team?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

iT’S complicated bruh. relationships are hard… :(   

> **Averett** @aderson6x9 
> 
> wat’s up with you and Svetlana Volkov, man? U guys break up?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

April 25th. Not too hot. Not too cold. All you need is a light jacket.   

> **Cynthia** @Cwrites
> 
> What’s your perfect date?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

sure bro *eye roll emoji*   

> **Shawn** @shawnlaw
> 
> That shits why it’s “complicated”. Tell her to call me I can take her on a real date

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

It’s difficult if ur on ur own but no too hard once youve got someone else livng with u otherwise its friends u trust or a dog service   

> **Angelique** @dr.turtles
> 
> Is it difficult to have a dog and be travelling all the time for work?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

More than you.   

> **Crossfit Guy** @joecrossfit23948
> 
> How much can you lift? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Dude. Dude. She’s so great?????????????????? HAVE SOME PHOTOS She’s the best, see what a good dog she is???

     

> **NotCoolbruh** @megan:)
> 
> Tell us about your puppy?? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

my moms lentil soup. U thought you stumped me bruh but i got this   

> **Rosie** @CRosen57
> 
> whats ur favourite vegan dish

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Comin’ at you live from Teahupo’o Tahiti, brah, c’est pretty right on 

   

> **OncetwicePrice** @blindmagsghost
> 
> Favorite vacation spot? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Dude idk i just stand like they tell me to and try to look pretty  #coachable   

> **Trever T** @statsguy
> 
> What’s up with that last Gatorade ad man?

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Not all of us have the natural beauty and grace you effortlessly embody, Neez   

> **Neezy** @Franasiak007
> 
> You didn’t try hard enough

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

why would i choose when i already got someone with both?   

> **Ty** @tylerrrrrrrrrrrrlovescifi
> 
> What do you look for most in a girl - brains or beauty?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

*fire emoji*   

> **Dorian** @DorianMensFashion
> 
> Do you prefer blondes, brunettes, or redheads?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

put on Nicki’s Get On Your Knees then follow her directions *fireworks emoji*   

> **Rickysurboy** @rbigboy
> 
> Chants I got a date tonight with my lady, what’s a good song to bone down to? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Stop trying to explain it. Take her to NWHL game. Introduce her to other women who love the game too. Step back and shut up.   

> **Paul Tremblay** @tremblayautos
> 
> How do I get my girl to start watching hockey with me? Tried to show her pictures of you but even that didn’t work.

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Until 10:36 July 2nd it was me but now we got a new beauty on the team @Jacks42   

> **HandsomeBob** @Guyrichiefilmbuff
> 
> Who’s the best looking guy on the team?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Tom Wilson probably, the 2nd time. Dudes big and fast for how old he is. Fun to fight   

> **Cate** @CatesbyM
> 
> What’s the most fun you’ve had in a fight in the NHL?

 

 **Tom Wilson.** @tom_wilso

It’s a date *kissy face*   

> **Luc Chantal** @Chants38
> 
> Babe, don’t tease... Of course I do.  Oct 29th??
> 
> **Tom Wilson.** @tom_wilso
> 
>      Awwwww miss me, Chantal? We can go again 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

far as i’m concerned its not even food   

> **Soft Hands** @Chill123456
> 
> Is a hot dog a sandwich

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Nah but the neighbor kids always wanna play ball hockey   

> **Vacations to R’lyeh** @Cthuluslefttentacle
> 
> Your address is a pretty open secret in Q-City, do you ever get people showing up at the door to get stuff signed or anything

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

NICE handle dude.  does it count as a crush if you’re already with them?   

> **La Plus Belle Bebe** @Makothepursedog
> 
> Who’s your celebrity crush?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

how do you think I got this watch???   

> **Net Crasher** @ayyyfortheboys
> 
> Given any more lapdances recently?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

the answer is always team. If you dont love your team you’re not gonna play good hockey. Don’t care how good your shot is   

> **Moncton Youth Hockey** @MYHclub
> 
> What’s the most important skill kids need to learn in hockey?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Don’t put your dick on the internet (Thanks @AmandaSharksPR)   

> **Maria** @dinohunter
> 
> What’s the best piece of non-hockey advice you’ve ever received?

  

 **Amanda** @AmandaSharksPR

  Retweeted by  **Luc Chantal** @Chants38  

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

yes they chafe my soul   

> **Cahoots** @realcahoots
> 
> Are you allergic to sleeves?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Like a chili peppers song brah but Quebec is home too   

> **Lance** @LanceLax
> 
> Do you miss California?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

………...no.   

> **Skylar** @TomRiddlesnose
> 
> What job would you have if you didn’t play hockey?

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Yikes this is gonna get me in trouble.  Fuck Crosby because that *peach emoji*, marry Jackson cause hes def husband material, Kill Gretzky because ??????   

> **Lucy** @morningstar
> 
> fmk Crosby/Gretzky/Jackson 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Dude we talked about this werewolves are better than vampires and wizards are boring af   

> **Artem Mikhailov** @34Artem
> 
> Would rather be a vampire werewolf or wizard? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Coach Ouellette   

> **Matt** @Seahawks420
> 
> Whos the best coach you’ve ever had?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Latte. It’s always the goalies man. Fucker glued my shoes together last spring   

> **Achilles last stand** @Zoeguitars
> 
> Wh’s the prankster on the team, examples?

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Marie-Philip Poulin. Amazing hands. Sees the game like woah. Phenomenal athlete   

> **The Victory Press** @thevictorypress
> 
> Who’s your fave NWHL player? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

It’s close, but Ingvaldson has the dad ‘stache, y’know   

> **Best Evangelista** @b52
> 
> Who grows the best mustache on the team for Movember?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

I got tight macro days and loose macro days but I always meet ‘em. no cheat days   

> **Alison** @AnOrangeSunset
> 
> Favorite cheat food

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Gold medal game - as soon as that puck hit my tape and i sent it to Jacks I knew it was gonna go in.   

> **Max** @MaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxximumEffort
> 
> Favorite hockey moment of your life so far? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

SHE KNOWS HOW TO SURF

 

  

> **Teemu Selanne’s mustache** @aaaaaaaghhhhh
> 
> What is Mako’s best trick?

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

G tells me I’m a border collie but hes just mad cuz he looks exactly like his dogs #gingerandfluffy #I’mnotthatbossyGjeez   

> **Heidi** @hydrangeasontherocks
> 
> LUC! I must know! What breed would do you think you would be if you were a dog?! (This is a tie breaker to an argument my housemates have been having for like 3 years now.) 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Hahaha I’ll listen to anything with a good beat for a workout, but my pregame playlist has been the same since midget (http://openspotify...)  

> **TJ** @tj2394039
> 
> what are u go to music when training? workout playlist?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Hahaha no chance   

> **Mason** @leaksciencetexts
> 
> Any chance of you adding any new songs or changing that list up? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

unsubstantiated hearsay thats frankly too absurd to be dignified with a response. No comment.   

> **Jordan Evanglista** @jevangelista  
> 
> what do u say about the rumour u put cauliflowers in smoothies? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

talk w/ ur Dr about maybe acid reflux being the reason for the nausea. Protein pancakes usually have enough bland easy carbs to help make it easier on the stomach   

> **Sokowski’s eyelashes :) @thesofestSocks**
> 
> Luc! I need to eat protein in the morning but I always a little nauseous until about an hour after I wake up! Are there any make and reheat protien things you make that are good fir urgly stomachs?

  

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

My girl @CrashThis just punched a fucking shark in the face in heat 2 then got barreled by 20ft wave for a perfect 10 in heat 3 #bestinthegame @teahupoo @billabongprotahiti   

> **Natalya** @bluespacewine
> 
> who's ur favorite (female!) athlete??? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

raw: kale  cooked: collard greens   

> **Kale** @kale
> 
> Kale or Collard Greens?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   

> **Mackenzi** @MissMerryMac
> 
> how excited are you to play with oliver jackson again?? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

75   

> **Jason** @JaceXrockets
> 
> What's the maximum amount of pull-ups you've ever done? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Not a huge reader. Jacques Plante by Denault maybe?   

> **sks** @teaandrain
> 
> what is your favorite book?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Me and Jacks bdays    

> **Khayleigh** @khaylieigh
> 
> How did you pick your jersey number? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

   

> **Conor D** @oneConly
> 
> favourite way to spend a day off?

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

LIke every day mon gar but somebody always talks to me about responsible decisions? rude.   

> **YennyfromtheBlock** @Yennifersgenericbackstory
> 
> Do you ever conside getting mako a sibling?

 

 **Artem Mikhailov** @34Artem

This answer cheating??????  Ref??? Where are you, just do nothing about this??????   

> **Luc Chantal** @Chants38
> 
> Working airplane 2. Pilot who can fly that plane 3. Enough gas for the plane to get back
> 
> **Andrew** @apmcgee
> 
>        What 3 things would you bring with you to a desert island? 

 

 **Luc Chantal** @Chants38

Everything   

> **That flow** @Saladssalad
> 
> What's the best part of having Jacks on your team?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at superstitionhockey on tumblr
> 
> Also, the real link to [Luc's pregame playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/mind_tent/playlist/2zRreGR9Do3d0on43X0Zty)


End file.
